Entre sorvetes e Dean
by sourwolf-hale
Summary: Dean já estava enlouquecendo. Maldito anjo. Aquilo era tudo para lhe provocar? Não era justo. O que tinha feito de mal?


_Dean já estava enlouquecendo. Maldito anjo. Aquilo era tudo para lhe provocar? Não era justo. O que tinha feito de mal? ...Certo, muitas coisas, mesmo assim, era injusto. Não dava para acreditar que o Anjo era tão inocente aquele ponto. Chegava dar vontade de rir, ele iria rir, se não envolvesse um fetiche particular seu. _

* * *

Dean estava sentado no sofá na casa de Bobby, rodeado por jornais e livros afim de encontrar algo que o agradasse, estava sozinho, Sam havia ido acompanhar Bobby nas compras. _Suspirou. Silêncio. Silêncio. Um bater de asas. Castiel._ Suspirou novamente e sem erguer o rosto do jornal perguntou.

– O que foi Cass?

Não conseguiu resposta. Franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e ergueu o rosto, abriu a boca para perguntar novamente mas parou ao se deparar com o anjo ocupado em segurar uma casquinha de sorvete de baunilha. Dean não iria se alterar se fosse outra pessoa. Mas... céus, era Castiel. Sabia que nutria algo a mais pelo seu protetor, sabia que era correspondido, mas a segurança de "todos" era crucial. Mas aquilo... era uma tremenda sacanagem. Engoliu a seco...duas...três vezes, encarando o sorvete de cor branca derretendo e ir aos poucos melando a mão do anjo e sem falar que o desgraçado estava com o rosto completamente melecado, ele era um bebê por acaso?

Dean era um pervertido. Um pervertido criativo, e na sua mente aquilo definitivamente não era sorvete derretido. Não pensou duas vezes e jogou o jornal que antes estava lendo para o lado e se levantou do sofá, andando apressado em direção ao anjo-melecado e este somente se virou para si.

– Algum problema, Dean?

Ignorou a pergunta e quando chegou próximo o suficiente empurrou o anjo contra a parede da sala, prensando-o com o próprio corpo. E o que recebeu em troca foi apenas um tombar da cabeça do moreno, algo que o mesmo fazia quando não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. O anjo não pode fazer mais nada a não ser soltar a casquinha do sorvete deixando que a mesma caísse no chão, já que sua boca havia sido invadida pela língua do caçador.

Aquilo era um beijo? Estava beijando o Dean! Ergueu as sobrancelhas, agora visivelmente assustado com aquilo tudo derrepente, piscou diversas vezes, e Dean estava satisfeito por ter conseguido alguma reação além da cara de nada do anjo.

Continuou a beijá-lo entrelaçando ambas as línguas, feliz por que depois de algum tempo o anjo o correspondeu, mesmo sendo compeltamente desajeitado, para Dean, era perfeito. Castiel com sabor de baunilha realmente era uma delicia. Afastou as bocas e ficou a encarar os lábios do seu protetor, estavam avermelhados e combinavam perfeitamente com as gotas de sorvete de baunilha escorrendo pelas bochechas e canto dos lábios.

Novamente Dean não hesitou e lambeu lentamente cada gota e pedaço melecado, demorando-se mais nas mãos, fazendo questão de abocanhar cada dedo do anjo e sugá-lo com força, arrancando baixos e curtos gemidos do anjo. Tratou logo de encaixar uma de suas pernas entre as do moreno e se esfregou... três, quatro vezes e parou ao ouvir barulho de carro próximo, droga.

Se afastou e encarou o moreno, aparentemente limpo de todo o sorvete, sorriu e deu alguns passos para trás voltando a se sentar no sofá e a ler seu jornal. Cass sentiu as pernas perderem as forças, tinha algo muito estranho com seu receptáculo, mais especificamente entre suas pernas. Se sentou encostado na parede encarando a casquinha e o pouco de sorvete no chão entre suas pernas.

Não demorou muito e a porta abriu, entrando Sam e Bobby com as sacolas de compras nas mãos e conversando sobre algo que esqueceram de comprar no mercadinho, ou algo parecido.

– Moleque, eu disse a você que era para comprar o neutro, depois eu que sou o velho aqui.

Sam pareceu não se importar e ao deixar as sacolas no chão levou ao olhar até o anjo no chão e ao irmão escondido atrás da folha de jornal. Só depois que foi reparar o sorvete derretido no chão, riu animado.

– Que coinscidencia, Cass. Eu e o Bobby trouxemos sorvete!

O anjo tremeu e sentiu pela "ligação" que por trás da folha de jornal Dean sorria. E não era um sorriso qualquer. Era um sorriso malicioso, e mesmo sendo um anjo inocente, sabia o que o esperava... _Sorvete e Dean._


End file.
